A Demon's Lie - How I've Come to Know You
by SamPhantom95
Summary: There is something Yami didn't tell the gang, in fact there is a lot he hasn't told everyone he knew. His whole life was a lie for a reason. He was no pharaoh or a prince of Egypt. I'm afraid, he is something much darker...
1. Chapter 1 - Familiar Faces

**PLEASE READ FIRST:**

A new fanfic! I was planning on doing a Yu-Gi-Oh one soon, so I finally decided to do it. I have a folder full of old ones I've written from a few years ago but I never posted any of them (and I don't think I really intent on doing so but…).  
Anyways, just to let you readers know that this fan fiction has quite a bit, if not a lot, of out-of-character personalities for certain characters so just keep that in mind.  
Although I will try to keep SOME of their original character in this story just so it can still stand as a YGO fanfic. 

**I guess I can admit that this was inspired by Kuroshitsuji (and you'll see why) but this was not meant to be a crossover.**

**Another warning: course language, mature and violent scenes, TWISTS WITH THE ORIGINAL PLOTLINE. **

**ALSO, there will be original characters.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-OH! All rights go to respective owners.**_**  
**

**Thanks and please review!  
**

**Chapter 1: Familiar Faces**

"Man, does it feel great to be out of high school!" Joey exclaimed throwing his arms in the air with joy.

Yes, the gang had just graduated from high school yesterday and they were about to celebrate by going out for a nice dinner and then maybe a stop at the local theme park once their food had settled. Everyone had their plans for the future and now was their chance to finally achieve it. After the many times they had to save the world, duel against one of the most challenging people on their way and the friends they had gained - it felt nice, or better yet awesome, to be normal and not worry about anything like some evil coming to take over the world.

"It sure does Joe! Now we can get out and do whatever it is we wanna do. Travel, college, work…there's a lot out there to do." Yugi said with a bright smile on his young face.

"That's right! I'm still going to New York to become a dancer so I'm pretty much set on a future." Tea said while staring up into the starry clear night.

"I'm still unsure what I wanna do, but I know my first step will be college." Tristan said pointing a thumb towards himself with a wide grin.

They were all bubbly and giddy with joy - that is until they came across a figure.

Ahead of them was a dark and tall figure leaning against the lamp post. They couldn't see his face, just the outline of his body. They felt a chill run down their backs as they looked at each other, knowing that they all felt it.

"Do you think we should go somewhere else?" Tea whispered to the group.

"Ah c'mon Tea, it's not like he's gonna come and stab us or something." Joey said with a very ballsy attitude.

"Joey-"

But before Yugi could finish, the figure looked up at them. A sneaky and all too familiar smirk.

Long silver-white hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. A long black coat and that smirk. No way that could be-

"Bakura?!"

"Ah, so you did recognize me? How lovely." Bakura pushed himself off the lamp post as the gang took a good look at him. Wearing dark clothes and his hair seemed longer. And what was that behind him, a weapon? It looked tall and a huge blade attached to it.

"Wait, aren't you suppose to be dead?" Joey glared at the man with his fist raised in fury.

Bakura merely laughed whole-heartedly. "HAHAHAHA! Dead? My dear friend, I've never felt more alive than ever!"

Now they were all really confused.

"And just what the hell are you doing here? Come to dominate the world again? Cuz we took you down once, and we're not afraid to do it again!" Tristan shouted as he and Joey tried to show how fearless they were. Tea and Yugi just stood there with both a worried and confused look on their face.

"You two are really idiots. You never defeated me in any way ever. I merely let you win just so I could get what I wanted."

Things were just getting even more confusing now.

But a new voice interjected.

"Bakura, the more you confuse them the more questions they'll ask. You know how they are when someone like you pops out of nowhere."

The gang looked around quickly to find the source of that voice, a familiar voice.

"Who's there?" Yugi called out.

Then another tall and slim figure emerged from the shadows – red coat flowing with the night air, body clad in black neck to toe, long flowing blonde locks cascading down the pale and flawless face, red and black hair in soft spikes (not as spiky as Yugi's in any way), and those deep haunting crimson eyes. There's just no way…

The gang was speechless, except for Yugi who had the courage to voice out the name,

"A-Atem…?"

_To be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2 - A Stranger in Familiar Skin

**I didn't think at first anyone would read this fic, but I'm glad to see there are a few who are interested.  
Please note, in this story I'm making Joey's hate towards the 'pharaoh' evident for a reason. There will be an explanation in future chapters.**

**Please do review and enjoy this story! **

**Chapter 2 – A Stranger in Familiar Skin**

-

"A-Atem?" Yugi stuttered.

"Nice to see your innocent little face again, Yugi." The pharaoh they once knew replied in an intimidating tone with a creepy grin.

Yugi gulped. "What are you doing here? I thought you had found your resting place! Why are you here? I mean, it's great to see you but how did-" Yugi was cut off.

"Geez, humans ask too many questions." The ex-pharaoh sighed while shaking his head.

"Huh?"

Bakura came into sight again and threw an annoyed look at the man. "What are you even doing here, demon? I came here for business, I'm not having your hungry mouth going around and ruining it." Bakura yapped at the tall blonde man. The gang almost forgot that Bakura was still standing there.

He laughed. "Don't worry about me, I'm only here for a little reunion."

"Reunion? With these humans? Please, you've spent enough time with these idiots, I'd say you're starting to lose your demonic touch."

"I had my reasons-"

"OKAY – COULD YOU STOP HAVING YOUR OWN CONVERSATION AND TELL US WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Joey yelled out to the two chatting. The confusion was just beginning to rise, as the two spoke nothing but nonsense, at least to them.

The tall blonde man in black turned to them with that grin again while Bakura stood there, still holding onto his "weapon" with him.

"I'm in no mood to explain every detail to you right now, you'll find out those in due time. But I can tell you this…I'm not the so-called pharaoh you knew this whole time. Nor am I the king of games many have seemed to label me as. I…am a demon."

"WHAT?!" the gang gasped. They have all experienced some out-of-this-world nonsense in the past with all the duels they've encountered, but hearing the king denying his crown was just wrong.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? Do I look like the high and mighty pharaoh of Egypt right now?" the demon laughed in a humored way.

"I am someone you all would've never guessed me to be. My whole life was a lie from the beginning, and for a good reason. I speak the truth. I am a demon, a monster of darkness and a weapon of the devil."

Yugi was shaking from utter shock of finding out this new information, Tea was on the verge of tearing up, Tristan was still confused and Joey was angry.

"So you're saying…you've lied to us since the beginning?" Yugi muttered, sad and upset at this new situation. "And you're telling us the truth only now?"

"You're very good at listening, aren't you Yugi?" the demon smiled devilishly at the young boy. That only fuelled Joey's anger.

"Alright listen you demon or whatever you are! I don't care what you are, but to lie to your very friends, if we even were now that I think of it, is beyond ridiculous! Pharaoh or not, you're nothing but scum now!"

"Dogs shouldn't yap at people, you know." Bakura interjected before Joey could continue.

"No one asked for you to say something! And by the way, what the hell are you? Another demon?"

Bakura laughed. "Oh, you don't recognize what I'm holding?" Bakura lifted his weapon in front of him. "This is a death scythe, I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

Tea gasped. "You're…you're a Reaper? Death?"

"Well done, young lady." Bakura answered in a mocking tone.

The demon teleported towards Joey and went right up close to his face as a way to intimidate him.

"Listen mutt, you can bark your words at me all you want. But there's no way I'm gonna listen to a dog calling me scum when you mortals are nothing but dirt beneath my feet." He smiled threateningly. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson about being a good dog…"

The demon threw the blonde to the ground without even using his own hands and stepped on his back. "Down boy, stay."

"Atem what are you doing?!" Yugi yelled as Tristan and Tea tried to get to Joey.

"Why you-" Joey tried to say something but the demon stepped harder onto his back.

"I don't have time to deal with 'scum' like you, so be thankful I'm not killing you tonight." The demon took his foot off the blonde as he walked away from him.

"Come on Reaper, I'll need you to do a little job for me."

"Don't go demanding me around, you!"

Before the two could be out of sight, the demon turned his head around to the gang as they helped Joey back on his feet.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing. I'd prefer that you would not call me by my given-human name. If you ever have to address me…call me Yami."

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3 - The One of Many Sons

**PLEASE READ:**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! There's more to come to this story, so keep reviewing if you want to see more of this.**

**I've already made this warning before, but there is going to be an ORIGINAL CHARACTER introduced into this story. His description in the story should give you a good image of what he looks like.**

**Also, any of these references of the Devil are not true. I know my own research of Demonology/The Devil, but they are not evident in this chapter. Perhaps in future chapters.**

**Enjoy reading!**

-

Chapter 3 – The One of Many Sons

Not long after the encounter with Yugi's little group of friends and after searching all of Domino for lost souls, Bakura came out of the abandoned house he and Yami were inspecting when they found out one last soul, ready to be reaped. Yami had no desire to eat the poor mortal's soul even though he knew Bakura would not let him.

"A young man with a desire to become a professional photographer…we really don't need anymore of those." Bakura said as he lifted his scythe onto his shoulder.

"Well it is your job to analyse the human's life to see if they are worth living in this world."

"No need to tell me what my job is, you idiot. I'll have you know I was on a roll until you decided to show up in front of your so-called 'friends'. I would've reaped all four of them!"

Yami's eyebrow rose under his blonde bangs. "From what I know, I don't think any of them where up for death…well, Wheeler was very close." Yami chuckled. "But I wouldn't have let you, we had a deal from the beginning. Don't think I will just forget about it. And it would be very reckless of you to reap for no reason."

"Ah whatever demon. One soul can't be worth a long wait." Bakura waved off the demon.

"I believe it can. I didn't lock myself up in a human form this long for nothing."

"Yami, would you please give it a rest?" A voice echoed out in the night.

A tall figure, a bit taller than Yami walked out from the shadows. Long white blonde hair, piercing red eyes, body cloaked in a black trench coat, body in monochrome clothing and skin pale as the full moon. Abaddon was his name.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Yami asked.

"Checking to see if you're not getting into any trouble." Abaddon replied as he approached his younger brother.

"Just because I am the youngest does not mean I'm a troublemaker. You should know that by now." Yami retorted as his crossed his arms.

"16th son to the Lord of Darkness, born on a blood-red night and the next heir to the throne as Satan himself, you now have to take responsibility and accept what fate has given you."

"And you're here because you wanted to give me the same speech Father gives me on a regular basis?" Yami spat, obviously not happy.

Abaddon sighed, walking closer to Yami and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You know I had to say it. As your last brother, I can't help but smother you." Abaddon snickered but then it turned into a sad smile.

Yami, the last son, 16th son to the Dark King was the last hope to Hell. Their past 14 brothers never made it to the throne, killed and slaughtered in many battles thousands of years ago. Now the only ones left standing were Yami and Abaddon, the 15th and 16th sons of the Devil. Yami was announced as the next heir since he had much more power than Abaddon, and Abaddon was happy with that. But not Yami. He had no desire to become king. He couldn't rule all creatures of darkness; he'd rather destroy them with his bare hands. In Hell, almost everyone was an enemy. Abaddon was Yami's only family he could count on, regardless of his older brother smothering habits.

"Well, if Father has sent you here for something he needs of me, there's a low chance I won't be doing it."

"No Yami, I already said – I'm just here to check up on you." Abaddon smiled softly.

"Before you do any more family talk, I'm heading off now." Bakura said, shifting the scythe on his shoulder and walking down the pathway before disappearing into the night.

**_At Yugi's House_**

"Arrghh! I can't believe that jerk! Stepping all over me like he rules the world!" Joey ranted.

All four of them were sitting in Yugi's room, still shocked over the fact that the pharaoh, or Yami, is not the same person they knew all along. It seemed all too strange to believe.

"But why would he want to pretend to be…human, in the first place? It just doesn't make sense. How is he a demon? Where did this all start? There are just too many questions…" Yugi questioned with his head hung.

"Whatever the reason, I still hate him!" Joey yelled.

"Calm down, Joey. We're all confused and angry but we have bigger things to think about. Remember how we were just talking about our future before we saw Bakura? We've still got that to think about. And it doesn't look like Yami is about to plan something against us, and if he does…well, we've known him long enough to be able to talk to him." Tea said with a sad look in her eyes. She already fell in love with the pharaoh she knew. Now this completely different person crushed her dreams.

"Tea's right. I would at least like to get some answers first though. This whole thing has changed the outlook on our friendship. And everything we knew…" Tristan said.

Yugi stayed quiet as the others chatted and argued. Yami. The pharaoh. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. The King of Egypt. His other half. All of it was a lie. This Yami now, this demon, is a complete stranger to him. He felt that Yami was the only person that could really understand him inside and out. A best friend. But now…

Tears started to form in his big amethyst eyes.

"Yugi?" Tea gently asked the boy when she noticed he hadn't said a word.

Yugi looked up automatically, forgetting to wipe away his tears.

"Yugi…what's wrong?" Tea asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Yugi shook his head. "I just wish…I could have the Yami I knew before back." He whispered.

"Yugi, I know how you feel right now buddy. But think about it, did you see how Yami is now? He lied to us, pretended to be friends with us. No wonder he's a demon. I know you want things to be like before with him, but how is there a chance? Yami is a stranger to us now." Joey tried to calmly explain before blowing up.

"But Joey…Yami isn't a stranger to us now. He didn't change only now. If what he says is true, he was a demon this whole time. I-I mean…sure, he did lie, but it's not like he came back to us because he changed into a demon. He changed…the moment I completed the puzzle."  
Yugi didn't know what he was really saying. His nonsensical mumbling was his way of defending Yami, even though he was no longer the Yami he knew. He just had to say something. He believed there was still good in him, not matter what form he was in…right?

Joey was a bit puzzled but he could see where Yugi was going with all this. Still, it didn't make things better with him about Yami.

"Yugi, I think you need some rest. It's been a hard night, so we'll get going and you should get some sleep." Tea suggested.

Yugi merely nodded and the other three proceeded to say their goodnights and head home. Yugi felt like he couldn't move. He sat on the floor of his room, still thinking about tonight's events.

'_Yami…why?'_

Finally, he had the energy and the bother to get changed and slip into bed. Outside his window, Yami was hovering beside the house. He didn't miss a word from the entire conversation.

A sneaky smile appeared on his lips. "Well, I think things will go a lot more smoothly than I predicted."

_To be Continued…_


End file.
